En cama
by Queen Red
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto " Historias de un colchón" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin! Korra cae en cama enferma, Kya le da una medicina que Asami no esperaba que le afectara a ella (KorrAsami)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aquí aparecen forman parte de Avatar: La Leyenda de Korra o Avatar: La leyenda de Aang. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko **Este fic participa en el reto "****Historias de un colchón****" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

Continuación sobre el _verano_…

**En cama**

**Pov. Korra**

Después de haber pasado unos maravillosos días con mi Asami, en donde descubrí el placer de su compañía y de muchas otras cosas más, algo malo me sucedió.

Sí, me encuentro en cama, por una maldita fiebre; me dolía el cuerpo de tal manera que no podía ni si quiera levantarme, era un martirio. ¿Quién creería que yo, el Avatar maestro de los cuatro elementos, sería derrotada por una fiebre y dolor de garganta?

Me estire un poco sobre la cama y me quite la compresa que tenía en el estómago. En cuanto la puse en la mesita de enseguida, alguien entro sin llamar a mi cuarto.

-_Buen día, Korra_ –saludó alegremente Kya, quien entraba con una bandeja con comida – _¿Cómo despertaste hoy?_

-_Me siento peor, me duele mi cuerpo como no tienes una idea y mi garganta aún sigue irritada._

-_Bueno, eso es normal, salir tras semejante tormenta. Tu niña, eres una irresponsable_ –estaba a punto de reprochar, pero me interrumpió y siguió regañándome – ¿_Me lo vas a negar? Korra, ya nos dirás ¿porque saliste en media tormenta a la casa de Asami?_

-_P-pues…_ -me puse tan nerviosa que ya no pude responder – _Está bien, creo que he comprendido, solo se más responsable. Ahora, te traje una medicina, es algo fuerte pero te servirá para recuperarte más pronto_ –me entrego un vaso con un líquido verdoso, dude en tomarlo la verdad, pero si con esto me recuperaba más pronto, sería capaz de tomarme una jarra entera. Bebí su contenido y fue realmente asqueroso, rápidamente mi garganta me dejo de doler, pero me empecé a sentir algo mareada –_Dime Kya… ¿de qué está hecha esta medicina? _

-_Son hiervas medicinales del polo norte para curar el dolor, bajar la fiebre y un poco de jugo de cactus para cortar la infección, pero no te preocupes, solo sentirás ligeros mareos_ –Eso ni ella se lo creía, solo espero que esto en realidad me sirva para recuperarme más pronto –_ahora recuéstate en la cama, que no saldrás de aquí en todo el día jovencita… Y para la otra mejor se mas paciente, no es como si fueras a morirte por no verla._

-S_í, está bien_ –doy gracias a esta fiebre que no pueden ver si estoy sonrojada o no –_te iba a preguntar si…_

_-¿Si ella está aquí? Desde anoche que te desmayaste por la fiebre, le diré que la llamas, pero nada de hacer esfuerzos. Si quieres recuperarte pronto, es mejor que pongas de tu parte y te aguantes de hacer una escena comprometedora._

Asentí como niña regañada, me daba mucha pena, ya que no era la primera vez que nos encontraban de esa manera. Y la verdad, era demasiado vergonzoso tener que dar explicaciones, por lo cual iba mejor yo a la mansión de Asami, la cual tenemos para nosotras solas; los empleados nos daban nuestra privacidad.

Minutos después, oí que abren de nuevo mi puerta y entraba una sonrojada Asami; creo que la regañaron mucho.

_-¿Cómo estás? Korra_ –su voz era tímida, se notaba que se había topado con un par de regaños –Bien, creo que un poco mejor que ayer.

_-Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto, fue culpa mía y… _-la interrumpí, levantándome un poco de la cama y tomando su mano, para traerla hacia mí –_Claro que no, fue decisión mía ir. En todo caso creo ambas somos culpables, tal vez más tu por incitarme_ –sonreí burlonamente, quería que dejara esa tención y poder relajarnos, o al menos yo, que la fiebre comenzaba a subir de nuevo.

La vi mirarme acusadoramente y darme un ligero golpe en mi hombro, el cual si me dolió mucho, y ella puso cara de preocupación, a lo cual sonreí haciéndole creer que estaba fingiendo.

Todo lo que quería es que ella no se sintiera culpable. Me duele el solo pensar que ella este triste, y si esta en mis manos hacerla feliz, haré todo lo posible por hacerlo.

-V_en, recuéstate aquí conmigo_ –ella se acercó y me hice a un lado para darle espacio, ella se quedó sentada y yo apoye mi cabeza en sus piernas _–Te extrañaba mucho, a ti y a tus cómodas piernas_ –escuche una ligera risa –_Te han dicho que son como unas suaves nubes esponjositas y suavesitas, me imagino que por tu blanca piel si se confundirían con las ellas._

Creo que el jugo de cactus estaba haciendo su efecto, no pude evitar reírme por lo que acababa de decir, y al parecer Asami tampoco. Me recosté boca arriba para poderla ver de frente, tome su rostro con mis manos; me encantaban sus labios y sus hermosos ojos verdes.

_-Sabes, tienes unos hermosos labios, siempre pensé que tenían sabor a frutillas o a cereza, ¿te podría dar una mordida para probar?_ –Vi cómo se sonrojaba, negó suavemente con la cabeza _– No es el momento Korra. Además, recuerda que nos regañaran si nos ven_ –hice un puchero, a lo cual ella rio y acaricio mi rostro – _Oh vamos, que es un par de besos y mordiditas. Además, si tu no dices nada yo tampoco, y no saldrá de esta cama jaja._

_-No, te conozco y sé que con un par de besos no conformaras… ¿qué es lo que te dio Kya?_

_-Mmm no lo recuerdo, pero era verdoso y sabía mal, por eso quiero un beso, nada mejor para quitarme ese sabor que tus esponjositos labios –_pare mis labios esperando que me diera un beso_ –Jaja Korra, pensé que mis piernas eran las esponjositas. _

_-No, es que todo en ti es esponjosito y suavesito, que dan ganas de tocarte y hasta mordente –_me gire un poco y le di una ligera mordida en su pierna, a lo cual ella se exalto y me dio una mirada de reprimenda, pero no pare. Empecé acariciando sus piernas, apretando ligeramente sus muslos, dándole un camino de besos a una de sus piernas. Podía oír como su respiración agitaba y ella apretaba mi brazo, pero eso solo me incito más.

Subí lentamente, dándole besos por encima de la ropa, acariciando, pronto la necesidad de sentir la suavidad de su piel fue más urgente. La oí llamarme en modo de advertencia, pero no quería parar, mi sentido común estaba desconectado y solo quería sentirla, recorrer cada parte de su piel con mi boca, darle mordidas para saborear cual dulce néctar que tenga.

Mi cuerpo estaba hirviendo, no sabía si era por la fiebre o la excitación pero la necesitaba, tanto que me dolía y solo la tome, no me importaron sus protestas o si alguien llegaba y nos miraba; terminaría con lo que he empezado.

La recosté sobre mi cama, sostuve de las muñecas con la poca fuerza que me quedaba y la bese, con todo el deseo que surgía de mí. Mordí sus carnosos labios hasta que pude saborear su sangre, recorrí su cuello con besos y mordidas que seguro dejarían marca. Podía escuchar ligeros gemidos mientras acariciaba y apretaba sus muslos.

-O_h espíritus, no sabes cuento te deseo Asami, jamás me cansare de toda tu esponjosidad_…

Después de decir aquello todo se volvió negro.

**Pov. Asami **

Juro que había rasgado las sabanas de la cama, no podía creer que de la nada, Korra me pudiera llevar a la demencia con tanto placer, pero así como comenzó se fue.

Tenía encima de mí a una inconsciente Korra. Trate primero de relajarme y acomodarme la ropa, pero me fue inútil, así que me gire y quede encima de Korra, la cual al parecer de desmayo por la medicina que le dio Kya.

Me disponía a levantarme cuando alguien abrió la puerta y yo voltee asustada.

_-¡ASAMI! Esperaba esto de Korra, pero de ti…ella esta inconsciente ahora ¿qué le planeabas hacer? _

_\- Y-yo, nada, solo trataba d-de…-_ahora parecía que yo también tenía fiebre, estaba tan roja y no sabía qué hacer –_Niñas es lo primero que les digo que no hagan y es lo primero que hacen. Tienes suerte de que allá sido yo, Asami. Ahora, déjame revisar a Korra –_baje del regazo de mi novia y me fui hasta la otra esquina de la habitación mientras Kya revisaba a Korra –_Parece que está mejor, el medicamento hizo su efecto. Ahora, procuraremos dejarla descansar y ¿qué te parece si te curamos ese labio?_

Sí, en definitiva estaba muerta de vergüenza. Veía a Korra muy felizmente acostada en su cama, y solo pude pensar **"**_**Venganza".**_ No dejaría que las cosas se quedaran así. De igual manera, ahora su reto sería estrenar esa deliciosa cama y vengarse de su novia por la vergüenza que acaba de pasar.

**Nota…espero que les guste, manden sus reviews **


	2. AVISO

**¡Aviso!**

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores

Agradezco todos los comentarios, la verdad yo sé que espera una dulce venganza y créanme que su espera ha valido la pena.

He venido pensando en continuar este fic con pequeños momentos en la vida amorosa de Korra y Asami, lo que me dio otras ideas, pero no sé si continuarlas aquí o para que no se confundan o iniciar un nuevo fic.

Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias en caso de que tal vez les guste que realice una petición o algo especial en algún capitulo y esperen la Venganza de Asami ;)


End file.
